The field of the invention relates to amusement or theme park attractions and rides. More particularly, the invention relates to a special effect simulating a floor, wall or ceiling for use in connection with an amusement or themed ride.
Various forms of amusement rides have been used for many years in amusement or theme parks. These rides include roller coasters, round rides, water rides and dark rides. Typically, rides of these types have a ride vehicle carrying guest riders which follows a fixed, closed-loop path. These types of rides are all made more interesting by interaction with dynamic scenery and special effects located proximate or adjacent the ride vehicle path. A common difficulty is to provide the best illusion of realism to guest riders with the scenery or special effects. This is particularly difficult when dynamic scenery is used to create the same illusion repeatedly in a short cycle time between the arrival and departure of ride vehicles. It is desirable to locate the mechanical elements driving dynamic scenery such as animated animals, vehicles or other objects out of view of the guest riders to maintain the highest level of realism.
A particular problem is found when providing a floor or surface which permits movement of a scenery item or prop that is visible to guest riders on one side of a floor and which is driven by a device hidden from view on the other side of the floor. For example, it is generally known in theaters to provide a stage with slots forming tracks for supporting an object for movement above the stage in view of the audience when the movement is driven by a motivator below the stage which is out of sight of the audience. The slots have a constant size and are always open, so that the slots are visible to members of the audience who are able to see the stage surface. The illusion of the prop's self-powered movement is reduced as a result of the visibility of the fixed slot tracks. Such a solution is particularly ineffective in the case of amusement rides where all guest riders can easily see the slot tracks through which a supporting post for a scenery element moves on a path proximate the ride vehicle.
Similarly, an alternate solution in which dynamic scenery or effect mechanical components are located below a fixed floor in a hole accessible by show action doors is not ideal either. The closed action doors provide the appearance of a solid surface until they open to reveal the dynamic scenery to guest riders. As soon as the action doors open, however, whether by sliding or pivoting, the illusion that the space hiding the scenery or effect does not exist behind the doors is lost.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved false floor, wall or ceiling for covering a space containing a driving mechanism for dynamic scenery or a special effect to maintain the illusion of the floor or surface during operation of the scenery or effect, and to thereby enhance the guest riders' overall ride experience.